It's a lie, he's a liar
by Baby Cheerio
Summary: "A man is never more truthful than when he acknowledges himself a liar. "   Mark Twain


"A man is never more truthful than when he acknowledges himself a liar."

[Mark Twain]

.

.

.

They're alone in his room one night, rain so strong against the window he wonders what will hurt more when it breaks; the glass or her. They're fighting,

**(When are they not?)**

He tells her he hates her. It's a lie, he's a liar.

"Easy come, easy go Fredward. Did you really expect me to care?" Then she's gone. She left. She always leaves. Always.

_Easy come, easy go  
that's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give_

_._

_._

_._

Sometimes, late at night so he can pretend it was a nightmare instead of his heart, he remembers their first kiss. He supposes, it was quite romantic in that Hollywood movie type of way. He wonders if they'll end like a Hollywood movie, with kisses in the rain and public declarations of love and a happy ending. But he tries,

**(Harder than he'll ever admit to anyone, even himself,)**

And fails to think of a movie kiss where the girl keeps their eyes open. If he wanted he would think about why they were open and what that meant. But he doesn't, so he never figures out quite what it meant._  
_

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, _

_Had your eyes wide open -  
Why were they open?_

_._

_._

_._

He gives her a ring one year for her birthday. There's no connotations meant, but still they come across loud and clear. A gigantic elephant in the room. The next day he sees it in the garbage can at Carly's and acts it doesn't hurt, like he doesn't care. It's a lie, he's a liar._  
Gave you all I had  
and you tossed it in the trash  
you tossed it in the trash, you did  
to give me all your love is all I ever asked,_

_Cause what you don't understand is_

.

.

.

Everyone calls him a hero when he saves Carly and the unspoken decision is clearly he is still in love with her. He agrees and nods and plays along, plays a part he got good at years ago. It's a lie, he's a liar.

The truth is he was pushing Sam out of the way and kind of just saved Carly at the same time. He doesn't tell anyone this. Because then everyone would know that when he dreams it's about blonde hair and blue eyes and fire escapes. But they would also know that she'd never feel the same and would never take on a truck for him and "What a shame it is" So he doesn't tell her. So she never knows. One of the **many** things he left unsaid.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no_

.

.

.

She hits him and scratches him and kicks him and leaves scars and bruises all over his body. It's like she's always with him, even when she's not. He says he hates it. It's a lie, he's a liar.

He tells her she's the devil on many occasions. Sometimes at night he thinks Hell wouldn't be so bad. He did always love fire.

**(Fire as in the way her eyes look like blue flames when she's angry)**

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb _

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
_

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same  
_

.

.

.

She always was a pyromaniac. He still remembers the day her father left. She set her doll house on fire in the back yard. She always broke the things she cared about most.

She never says I love you to him. He says it to her 374 times in his life. He doesn't want her to say it cause he isn't sure he could hear the words come out from her mouth without finding a tiny piece of untruth in it. Besides, he expects nothing from her. That's what he tells everyone. It's a lie, he's a liar.

**(He always looks into everything to deep. Especially her.)**

_If my body was on fire, ooh _

_You' d watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar _

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

.

.

.

The day he dies they're standing on the street. They've been fighting. And made up. Like always.

**(They'll never change)**

It's raining, one of those rare moments where he remembers all those nights after their first kiss when he used to think of movie clichés and kisses in the rain. If they're a movie they're one with out a happy ending.

The bus that hits him instead of her is the one that goes downtown to the movie theatre, and even as he's lying on the street the irony isn't lost on him. He sees his life flash before his eyes, or rather, his life with her. He sees endless fights and icarly and random dancing and the way her hair bounces when she's chasing him and he sees first kisses and fire escapes and things left unsaid. He sees fire. He hopes he goes to Hell so he sees her again, but knowing her she would go to heaven just to spite him. He closes his eyes and sees only blackness but he sees their first kiss on the fire escape one more time. She whispers I Love You

**(Too little, too late,) **

There isn't a hint of lying in her voice. He still doesn't believe in her, even after this. He tells himself this as he drifts away. It's a lie, he's a liar.

**(But it's a lie he has to tell.)**_  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no_


End file.
